At last we meet again
by SwissChocolate17
Summary: The story of a second chance to be with the person you regretted to lose.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

_Those of you who finished watching Code Geass R2, this is just my version of the continuation of the story. Starting when Lelouch had died._

_**I DO NOT OWN CODE GEASS ** ^^_

**Chapter 1 "Reunited"**

Lelouch was disoriented at where this familiar oasis he has woken up to was. He just stood from where he had slept and looked for something that might give him a hint to where he is.

"Is this hell?" he uttered knowing that no one would answer.

But to his surprise someone did.

"I'm afraid not, Lulu." said a gentle voice.

A voice so familiar he couldn't believe that she was actually standing before him. A person he thought he lost forever. A person he thought that would only exist again in his dreams and memories. But no, she was really standing before him.

"Hey there, Lulu. It's—"

Before she was finished with her statement he pulled her into his arms. He was so amazed to feel her. It wasn't just a dream. This was real. He couldn't help but pull her tighter to his chest until he noticed she was out of breath. He then let her go.

"I thought I lost you forever." he exclaimed, tears present in his violet eyes.

"I was keeping a close watch on you. I missed you." she whispered tenderly in his ears.

She took his face in her hands. Gently cradling his angelic face. She missed looking at him but she knew beneath his angelic features was a boy trapped with lies and pain. Then, she became surprised when he suddenly pressed his lips on hers. After a while, he pulled away leaving her breathless.

"Shirley, can I ask you a question?" curiosity present in his tone.

"Sure, Lulu. What is it?" she asked obviously still bewildered about that sudden kiss.

"Where are we?"

"We're in what the others call '_the afterlife'_." she said smiling and also quite amused to see the curious look in his face again after a long while.

"Why are we the only one here?" he asked while looking at the empty meadow.

"Well, since you haven't explored it yet you think we're the only ones here but there are others also waiting to see you again." adding a wink after her statement.

"Oh... I get it. But how did you know where to wait for me?"

"Silly Lulu, I told you didn't I? I kept a close watch on you that's why"

She then told him about the basics of the afterlife. Slowly explaining how the whole system works. And by the end of the day, they retreated to a small country house where Shirley said she lived at while she was waiting for him. It was comfortable inside and it gave a warm feeling to him as he entered. After they have eaten, they went to sit by the fireplace. She told him stories of her experiences in this world and he listened very intently. But after a while, he noticed that her pause was far too long. He was lying on her lap the entire time so he didn't see that she had already fallen asleep.

'_She's really adorable when she sleeps_' he thought to himself.

He carried her to her bed and just laid her there. He sat by an old rocking chair near the bed to just watch as his angel sleeps. Her orange hair falling to her face as she slowly turns. Then as he was slowly feeling that drowsy mood, he went to sit beside her on the bed. He positioned her head at his lap and gently stroked her hair. And after a few minutes, he fell into deep slumber.

-END OF CHAPTER ONE

_* If you have any comments or suggestion please tell me :3 _


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 "Apologies" **

When Lelouch woke up, he was elated to see Shirley safe in his embrace. She was still as lovely and innocent looking as when the first day they met. He doesn't really know when he started falling for this maiden. It just suddenly came to him but he was never brave enough to show it. He was looking at her intimately knowing that he had hurt her so much during the past without even knowing it. And he kept doing it over and over again until her very last breath. He despised himself for that and never actually blamed anyone but himself. Indeed, not saving her was one of his greatest regrets.

After a while, Shirley finally opened her emerald eyes.

"Good Morning, Lulu." she said still confused from her sudden awakening.

"Good Morning, Shirley" he said feeling content that she was by his side.

"How did I?" feeling confused that she had woken up in his arms.

Lelouch gave out a soft laugh feeling amused that she was dazed.

"I carried you here when you fell asleep but I didn't know if you had a spare room so I decided to just lie next to you. Sorry about that though." he said with a smirk on his face.

Then all of a sudden, she sat up freeing herself from his embrace and blushing fiercely. It made Lelouch laugh.

"Sorry if I'm embarrassing you."

He just loves to tease Shirley and he just noticed that he never did outgrow that.

"It's just that... I didn't mean to fall asleep all of a sudden." she said while fidgeting.

"It's fine. You weren't that heavy at all. But maybe you should lessen the food intake a bit." he said laughing when she started hitting him.

"I hate you! I'm not that fat! I barely eat at all!" she said while still hitting him.

And then, Lelouch got off balanced and they fell. He was now on top of Shirley and this made both of them blush intensely. A few moments later, he stood up leaving her motionless. So he held out his hand and she immediately took it. All of a sudden, he pulled her to his chest and whispered to her ear.

"I was just joking. I'm sorry. You know you're perfect just the way you are." he said and kissed her on her cheek making her blush even more.

"What I do know is that you enjoy teasing me. You haven't changed a bit." she said aggravation present in her tone.

"C'mon, I said I was sorry." he whispered as he pressed his soft lips on her silky orange hair.

"Fine, you're forgiven." she said in defeat.

She just couldn't resist his playful and apologetic tone. On their way to the kitchen for breakfast, Lelouch was clinging onto her the whole time which almost took forever to reach the kitchen.

"I'm not going anywhere you know." she informed him when they reached the kitchen.

"I just want to make sure. I'm not going to take any chances of losing you again" he said with a smirk

"Whatever you say, Mr. Lelouch vi Britannia." she said with a teasing tone.

He just laughed when she called her by his real name.

'_She really was watching over me.' _he thought while watching her prepare breakfast.

"So... what's on the agenda for today, Ms. Fenette?" he asked as to go with her game.

"Hmm... who do you want to see?" she asked while they were already eating.

"Umm... let me think... do you know where Euphy is?" he said remembering all the things he accidentally made her do.

"Sure. I know where she is." She said as-a-matter-of-factly.

She knew very well why Lelouch wanted to see his half sister. She visits her sometimes when she wants to know what happened to Suzaku. In the afterlife, you can only keep an eye on one person who's still living. You actually get to choose who. In her case, she chose Lelouch while Lelouch chose his sister Nunally. They both saw the scene when Lelouch died and it was an awful sight. How their friendship lead to Suzaku killing Lelouch. But they knew Suzaku had a reason.

"Shirley..." he began, interrupting her thoughts.

"Yes, Lulu?" she said when she finally collected her thoughts.

"I have a question." he said while looking at her confused expression.

"What is it?" she asked.

"What's troubling you?" concern his tone.

"Nothing really." she laughed and it gave her away.

"What is it, Shirley?" now he was holding her face and looking straight into her emerald eyes.

But she didn't want to look at him. She knows she would give in and answer it. Even if he didn't have his Geass anymore she knew very well she can't lie to him. He just kept her face in his hands knowing that something was bothering her and it was giving her a hard time. Finally, she looked at him and she saw pain in his eyes.

"I was just thinking about what I saw last time I went to Euphy." she said in defeat.

"What happened?" he asked.

"We saw you die." tears rolling down her cheek.

He pulled her to his chest again. Cradling her there when the sobs broke out, it took a few hours or so. When she finally calmed he released her from his embrace.

"Thank you." she simply said.

"I'm actually glad that I died. And at the hands of a beloved friend because I wouldn't want anyone else to bring peace to the world but him." he said with certainty.

"Lulu, did you really intend to die?" horror present in her face.

"Yes, I guess I did. It maybe a price I needed to pay to atone for my sins. But I don't regret it since I got to see you again" he said while holding her cheek and she noticed how soft yet cold his hand was.

She then noticed the sincerity in how he said those words. So she then stood up.

"So... what are we waiting for? Let's go visit your sister already." almost automatically after she said that she stood up and raced him thru the door.

"Catch me if you can, Lulu" she said playfully when she started to run.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 "The Act of Reminiscing" **

"Shir-Shirley, wait up!" Lelouch said as he was gasping.

"C'mon, Lulu! You can do better than that." she said while laughing and running further from him.

As his lack of breath lessened, Lelouch attempted to run again. After a few minutes, he caught sight of her sitting by someone's front porch gracefully sipping a cup of tea.

"There you are, Lulu. I would've thought I've had to go back and get you. What took you so long?" Shirley greeted him while giggling a little at his defeat.

He never really excelled in physical measures. He preferred mental measures where he frequently stands out.

"I-i-i w-w-as ..." he managed to utter with a series of gasping.

"So... you really haven't changed in your physical attributes, Lelouch." a kind voice remarked.

When he lifted his face there he saw his pink haired and ever so innocent looking half sister, Euphemia li Britannia. He knew what he wanted to expect but this was far beyond it. It was because she held out her hand to help him get on his feet. This put a shock in his face.

'_After everything I've done to you? You still manage to be so kind towards me like before...'_ he thought.

"Lelouch, what's with that face? You look like you've seen a ghost or something like that." Euphy said with a small giggle.

"At least greet your sister properly, Lulu." Shirley joined in with the laughing Euphemia.

"Euphy, why?" was all he can say.

"What's wrong, Lelouch?" Euphy said alarmed at his question.

"Why are you still so kind to me after everything I've done to you?" he asked confused.

"You're still my brother so I forgave you a long time ago." she said with a smile.

"Thank you, Euphy." he said and gave his sister a warm hug.

"You're always welcome, Lelouch." she said returning his hug.

'_I'm glad that their back to the way they were before this whole mess started.' _Shirley thought.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 "Brother and sister"

Euphy led Lelouch to her front porch and offered him a seat to join their tea. Sorrow, she noticed, was still present in his eyes. He accepted the cup of tea Shirley held out to him.

"Lelouch…" Euphy began.

"What is it?" he asked.

"I already forgave you brother. Please, forgive yourself. I don't want to see you being eaten up by your guilt because of your past sins." her eyes were pleading.

Shirley couldn't say a word. She just sat quietly while she finished her tea. She knew better than to interfere with the reunion of the siblings. As soon as her tea was finished, she stood up.

"Euphy, Lelou, I have to go somewhere. I hope you wouldn't mind. I'll be taking my leave first." she smiled and bid them good bye. The pink haired princess nodded.

A few minutes of silence have passed before Lelouch spoke again.

"How can you forgive the monstrous deeds I made you do? You must resent me. I deserve to be hated." tears flowing from his eyes. She took his hand and gave him a gentle smile.

"It was an accident, brother. I know you never meant to do that. I know you, Lelouch. I've known you since we were kids. It wasn't your intention. And you are my brother, I will always forgive you. I love you. I can never hold a grudge against you." she let go of his hand and the prince thanked her with a warm smile. A smile she hadn't seen for ages. The Lelouch she had missed has come back.

"You've been given the chance to restart your life. Enjoy and cherish every moment you have with her." As she said this, he instantly blushed.

"Wha-what do you mean by that?" the prince asked utterly surprised and embarrassed. His sister laughed at seeing him like this.

"I didn't mean any harm. Just enjoy your time with the one you love. That is all. So I guess you're going to be going now?" she asked.

"I guess so. Well, I thank you for everything, Euphy. I'll be on my way now."

"Take care, Lelouch. I'm always here for you." She gave her brother a tight hug and he went his way.


End file.
